A Day In Port Angeles
by feather-of-the-heart
Summary: Edward shows up early one morning to get Bella and decided to take her and Alice up to Port Angeles for the day to go to a festival. REVIEW or I'm nor posting more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella walked into her room, she was dripping wet from the shower she had just taken and was going to get dressed for school. As she dropped he towel she heard a slight snicker behind her in the corner. She grabbed her towel back up as quickly as she could and turned around.

Edward was sitting in the chair in the corner, he had his hand over his mouth as he giggled.

"Edward!", Bella shrieked, "What the hell are you doing in my room at six in the morning! You at least could have let me known that you were sitting there!"

"Come on Bella, I never saw anything. And I apologize for being slightly early this morning, Emmett and Rosalie were getting on my nerves so I decided to come here."

"Well you still could of said something before I dropped my towel," Bella's face was beginning to turn a deep red, "I'll be right back, I'm going to change in the washroom – or has Jasper snuck in there as well?"

Edward let out a loud laugh as she stomped off. Bella took extra care when getting ready that morning, usually she didn't put on her make up till just before Edward came, but he was already there. She triple checked herself in the mirror before she left. When she got back into her room Edward was gone, she almost ran to the window to check the driveway, the silver Volvo was still there. Bella could smell something from downstairs, when she peeped her head into the kitchen she found her breakfast waiting for her.

"I thought I would make your breakfast myself, it looks much healthier than the cereal that you eat." Edward explained as she examined the plate, "We have a big day ahead of us anyways."

Bella was completely puzzled, what had he planned on doing today. She thought that they would be going to school and school doesn't really classify as a big day. A sudden rush of panic swept over her, had she forgotten something? Had she made plans with Edward and completely forgot about them?

Edward interupted her thoughts as if he were actually reading her mind, "I was planning to take you and Alice out to Port Angeles. They are having a sort of festival today and I thought you might have fun. But I mean if you don't want to go Bella then we won't."

"Well it sounds like a lot of fun Edward, rather go there than to school."

Bella finished off the last of her scrambled eggs, she was stuffed. Edward was sitting in the living room watching the news.

" Edward, is it just going to be us three going?" Bella asked

"Yeah, Carlisle is going to be at the hospital, Esme and Jasper made plans to go out hunting, and Emmett and Rosalie will most likely be 'making up' all afternoon."

"Well are you sure that you and Alice are up for the job of protecting my all day, I mean I might accidentally fall into a manhole and kill myself when you two aren't looking."

" I'm sure we'll be able to handle you," Edward walked up and hugged her as he talked ,"and if we can't then we will just have to leave you locked in the car."

Bella gave him a punch in the ribs as he laughed. She was already excited for the day, she wasn't sure if it was the thought of Edward being with her or not having to spend the day in school.

"We better get going now, Alice wanted to hit the shops before anything started."


	2. Chapter 2

IF NO ONE POSTS A SINGLE REVIEW FOR EITHER OF THESE CHAPTERS THEN I'M NO LONGER GOING TO POST CONTINUING CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY BECAUSE IT FEELS AS IF MY WORK IS GOING TO WASTE AND IS UNAPPRECIATED – SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW IT ENDS REVIEW IT!!

Chapter 2

Edward was driving the Volvo up to the front of the Cullen house and stopped. After looking at the house he sighed and turned off the engine. "She's going to be a minute or two, she can't decide on what to wear."

"Well thats a first" Bella exclaimed, Alice usually had her outfits for the next month planned out. Edward must have given her very little notice on his plans for the day. About a minute had passed when Alice came prancing out of the house, she had decided on light blue capris and a white t-shirt accompanied with a silver scarf – this was Alice when dressing in a hurry I guess. Before Bella knew it she was already in the back and Edward was back on the road.

"So what exactly is this festival Edward?" Bella asked, he had never exactly said.

Alice was the one to answer "It's the Juan de Fuca Festival!"

"Its like a festival for the arts," Edward added "music, theatre, dance – stuff like that"

Bella new how fond Edward was of music, it was most likely what kept him going for 80 years. She also knew Alices' love of shopping which was probally the first reason she was there, the second was probally so there wasn't a repeat of what happened in Phoenix when she ditched Jasper through the girls washroom.

Edward was getting very frustrated, a police car was infront of us and this prevented him of going as fast as he wished. Bella watched him with a smirk on her face, she could see his fingers digging deeper into the steering wheel. They all knew that he could speed past the cop car if he wanted to and there wouldn't even be a chance of being pulled over. Edward knew all to well that the police would get his license plate and it wouldn't be that hard finding the home in Forks that had a Volvo.

She could hear a low growl coming from him, she normally would have been scared but it was outrageously funny only because Alice found this funny. His anger was probally amplified by whatever Alice was thinking. Eventually the officer pulled off on a side road and Edward sped up to 100. Edward was in Port Angeles within five minutes, he drove slowly as we entered the town where people could see us. He pulled over to the curb and put it in park and handed Alice a credit card, "Now, I'm entrusting this with you to make sure Bella has fun while I run an errand. I'll be back in about an hour." We got out and he rolled the passenger window down, "Alice, I put a limit on the card at $6,000 , I know its going to be a struggle for you to stay in it but your going to have to live with it."

He sped off and Alice was already leading Bella down the street excitedly. Alice was eying up all the stoors and dragged Bella into the closest one. "I need a totally new outfit for today, Emmett sort of ruined all my clothes last night. It looks like you'll need a new one too." Alice trotted around plucking several things off of racks that it didn't even look like she saw. She led Bella over to the change room and gave her three different outfits to try. "You pick the best one and we'll buy it!" Bella tried on all three and couldn't believe how great they all looked on her. She chose a beautiful purple sundress with a lavender shall. Alice tapped on the door and told her to keep whatever she had on when she came out and she would take the tags off for her.

Alice had a smile on when she seen which one she chose to wear. She ripped off all the tags withing seconds and brought them to the cash. Bella was shocked when she seen the total, it was $ 943.45! Bella almost lost her breathe when she saw how much the two outfits cost. Alice got two bags for their old stuff and headed straight out the door. "Now, we're just going to make one more stop then we are going to get you some lunch. Oh, did you want to keep your old clothes?" Alice asked.

"Why?" Bella was a bit confused as to why Alice wanted to know.

"I was going to drop my stuff off at the Salvation Army here and I wanted to know if you wanted me to give your stuff too."

"Oh – thats fine, it wasn't really my best outfit anyways."


End file.
